Can't Get Enough
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Prompt: Hobbs/Raydor Insatiable


**Pairing:** Hobbs/Raydor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

_Prompt: Hobbs/Raydor Insatiable _

"You're gorgeous like this," Sharon husked into Andrea's ear, just before she pulled the lobe between her lips and rubbed.

Andrea was breathing harshly, her entire body feeling as if it had been lit up with powerful shocks of electricity, or something else stupendously and pleasurably intense. She was trembling, her body drenched in sweat, her eyes closed so tightly she was seeing stars behind her eyelids. The moans just wouldn't stop, no matter how much she tried to calm her breathing so words could form instead. She breathed in amber sandalwood, sweat, and sex, and then she breathed out her appreciation, her need, her want, her love and desperation.

Sharon curled up the two fingers buried deep inside Andrea and rubbed them over the rough patch of flesh that made Andrea's hips shoot up towards the ceiling. Sharon was on her side beside Andrea, kissing every inch of sweaty skin she could reach, taking her time to bring Andrea to another orgasm. Sharon felt high; she was fuzzy-headed and buzzing with something far too pleasant to be safe for her well-being. Sharon brushed her lips below Andrea's ear a few times before her teeth scraped. She licked with the tip of her tongue and soothed, drawing out longer moans.

Sharon had never wanted to make love to someone this much, this often; never had so much desire for another human being filled her body. She had started out with teasing nips along Andrea's shoulder when they were in the kitchen-

"_I distinctively remember you falling asleep fully dressed last night." Sharon wrapped her arms around Andrea's body, covered only in an oversized t-shirt. Walking into Andrea's kitchen and seeing her making breakfast like this, her muscled legs bare under the shirt that was only an inch or two past Andrea's butt, had erased from her mind any idea of sleeping a little longer after finding out where her missing bed partner was. _

_Andrea hummed and pressed her body back against Sharon's. Warmth moved through both of them. "Do you also remember pulling my pants off of me while you were half-sleep?" Andrea asked without turning away from the eggs she was cracking. "You're very handsy in your sleep," Andrea mused, and Sharon's hands rubbed their way up to Andrea's breasts to squeeze. "And when you wake up in the morning as well," she added, laughing softly. _

_Sharon smiled against Andrea's neck. "What can I say?" Sharon kneaded Andrea's breasts through her shirt and licked strongly up the side of Andrea's neck. The blonde stilled for a moment, let out a deep moan, and then continued what she was doing. "I've always found you quite irresistible," she purred against the ear she then attached her lips to. _

"_Unless you want shells in your eggs, I'm going to need you to stop that," Andrea said as her breath started to get heavier. _

_Sharon dragged her hands down to Andrea's thighs and let them disappear under the cotton material that had been keeping her away from warm skin. "What exactly do you want me to stop?" Sharon asked, her breath blowing into Andrea's ear. Short nails lightly scratched up the tightening muscles of Andrea's abdomen until she took the weight of breasts in her hands. She pinched the nipples between her fingers and pressed her body more firmly against Andrea. "Hm?" she hummed, the sound vibrating against her lips and Andrea's shoulder. At the sound of a long moan, Sharon smirked. "What do you want me to stop?" _

_The clinking of metal in glass was loud, but the sound Andrea made as Sharon pinched her nipples slowly was even louder. The blonde's head lolled and Sharon started nipping her shoulder. "Sharon," she halfheartedly complained. "Stop touching me long enough for me to make breakfast." It didn't help that she sounded like that was the last thing she wanted, or that she arched her chest into Sharon's hands as the brunette massaged into her tender flesh a few times more before sliding her hands away. _

"_And then after breakfast?" Sharon asked, her teeth moving against Andrea's shoulder. _

"_I'm all yours," she answered on an exhale. _

_Sharon smiled against Andrea and then moved to her ear. "I look forward to it." She left her with a kiss to her neck, looking over her shoulder to see Andrea try to push away the arousal bubbling inside of her. _

-continued with lingering kisses once she finally got Andrea back into the bedroom-

_Sharon sat on the edge of the bed, her lips pressed below Andrea's navel. The smell of the blonde's arousal was heady and tantalizing, making Sharon want to give up on her slow approach and push Andrea down to the bed and delve into the wet flesh between the other woman's legs. Sharon closed her eyes and inhaled while her hands continued pushing the shirt up. Her lips moved slowly, dragging against heated skin that tasted a little salty. _

_A wet, hot trail was made, curving and swirling, lips being held to every inch of flesh Sharon could reach above Andrea's hips. Green eyes opened to find Andrea looking at Sharon, her lips parted and her pupils lust-blown. Sharon smiled against Andrea's skin and then moved back on the bed. She pulled on the shirt bunched up in her hands, bringing Andrea to her, letting the blonde place her knees on either side of Sharon's body before she perched on the brunette's lap. Sharon grinned and pulled the shirt off all the way, taking in the beautiful sight of a naked Andrea. Her belly was heavy with all her desire and arousal as she licked her lips. _

_Slender hands caressed Andrea's thighs and stopped at hips Sharon loved to grab – which she did at that moment. Andrea groaned and wrapped her arms around Sharon's neck. Sharon continued around to Andrea's ass, where she squeezed and pulled, making the upper half of their bodies touch. Andrea's naked breasts pressed into Sharon's, the silky barrier between doing nothing to stop Sharon's nipples from hardening from the touch. Sharon pressed a lingering kiss to Andrea's shoulder, and then a few to the blonde's neck, feeling her pulse quicken. She sucked the thin skin into her mouth with enthusiasm that was pouring out of her, eager and unashamed of how much she loved being able to touch the other woman. _

"_I need you," Andrea moaned, her fingers threading through Sharon's hair, her hips rocking as she sought friction she wasn't able to find. _

_Lips brushed all the way up Andrea's neck, then over her chin, going to the blonde's full lips. As Sharon brought her hand to Andrea's front, she pressed a lingering kiss to Andrea's lips. Her fingers stroked over Andrea's mound while Sharon parted the blonde's lips with her own. She slipped her tongue between them, curling it up and licking sensually at the roof of the other woman's mouth. Andrea groaned from somewhere down in her chest, and Sharon brought her fingers even lower. She traced the outline of her lover's wet center, pressed to her folds, teased sensitive flesh, all while kissing Andrea passionately. When she pulled away from the blonde's mouth, they were both breathing heavily and their eyes were threatening to close back immediately after they opened them. _

_Sharon moved to Andrea's clitoris and rubbed against it as she murmured against Andrea's mouth: "You have me." _

-moved on to working quickly once Andrea had brought Sharon to an orgasm before Sharon had allowed her the same privilege-

_Sharon kissed down Andrea's arm, her body still buzzing from her orgasm. The saltiness of sweaty skin lingered on her tongue as she made her way to the inside of Andrea's elbow. She flickered her tongue quickly at the space between forearm and upper arm, making Andrea make a sound caught between a breathy laugh and a moan; Sharon smiled against her and continued downward. At Andrea's wrist, she sucked, adding a hint of teeth and earning the hitch in Andrea's breath she was working for. She continued down Andrea's palm, kissing until she was at the wet fingers that had been inside her. _

_Looking up, she caught Andrea's heavy-lidded eyes as she used the tip of her tongue to lick over each of the fingers, focusing on the spaces where the fingers met and the tips, knowing Andrea was sensitive to touch there. Andrea groaned, and Sharon blindly brought her right hand up the other woman's thigh and to her center. After all the teasing, Sharon was ready to hear and watch Andrea orgasm. The three fingers that had so wonderfully been used to bring her to an extraordinary climax soon had lips wrapped around them. As she pulled the digits into her mouth, she thrust two of her own into Andrea. _

"_Fucking Christ," Andrea half-moan, half-yelped, her hips meeting Sharon's fingers. Her own fingers curved down against the textured tongue beneath them, rubbing with the same rhythm of her hips. _

_The taste of herself on Andrea's fingers was fuel adding to the fire in the pit of her belly. She sucked greedily, not breaking eye contact or stopping the motion of her hand, long, hard strokes continuing. She could feel Andrea's walls tighten around her, clenching; and she was wet and hot around Sharon. The moan that left Andrea's mouth, full of pleasure, received a moan as a response from Sharon, full of just as much pleasure, pleasure Sharon was receiving from pleasing Andrea. _

_Andrea pulled her fingers free and then tangled them in Sharon's hair. "Please," she choked out, the word barely making it past the desperate moans she was making. "Close." _

_Sharon made a quick change, positioning herself between Andrea's legs, bending them and putting them over her shoulders so she could wrap her arms around Andrea and hold her in place. Sharon closed her eyes for the first few first strokes of her tongue, enjoying the smells and tastes. Andrea's clitoris was hard beneath her tongue, blood-engorged; Sharon licked it steadily, listening to Andrea's chants of _oh oh oh oh_ and gripping the flesh beneath her fingers tightly as the blonde started thrashing. Sharon knew she wouldn't take much more, not after Sharon had brought her close to the edge already. She lifted her head for a second, getting Andrea's attention. Once wide eyes were looking at her, and hands and thighs were both working to keep Sharon right where she was, she bowed her head and wrapped her lips around Andrea's clit. She hummed mindlessly and sucked just the way Andrea liked. _

_Andrea's body sprung up, as if there were springs in her that were wound up tightly and finally released. She grabbed Sharon's head fully and inexorably rode up into her mouth, head flung back and muscles tense. Muffled, but not unheard, were moans that made Sharon suck more eagerly, knowing Andrea was about to come. And, within seconds she did, fingers pulling on Sharon's hair and body trembling harshly. _

-and then she brought Andrea to a second climax-

_Sharon kissed Andrea sloppily, lips and tongues everywhere as Andrea writhed beneath her and moaned into her mouth. Andrea was slippery wet around her fingers, and Sharon could almost taste the rush of a second orgasm in the blonde's mouth. Sharon was feeling lightheaded and she wasn't even the one about to come again – although she couldn't be so sure about that, not when Andrea kept trying to slip one of her own hands between them to touch Sharon. Putting her weight behind her thrusts, Sharon plunged into Andrea hard and fast, their kiss breaking when neither of them could really focus on the way their lips were moving. _

_Sharon always got such an amazing rush from making Andrea cry out loudly, her neck stretching as her head tumbled back and moan after moan filled the air. Sharon just couldn't get enough of it, enough of Andrea's body, not when she knew all the beautiful sounds that came from it, the way it felt against her, and especially not after knowing how extremely wet Andrea always was for her. Even with the aches that would form in Sharon's body, and with those moments when Andrea needed just a little more and Sharon's arm felt like it was ready to fall off, Sharon knew she would never tire of this. Their sex life was rather active, and part of that had to do with how insatiable Sharon was. Sharon had never known herself to be insatiable, not until two years ago when she and Andrea started dating and sleeping together. Then again, she had never had a lover as beautifully responsive as Andrea was. _

_Sharon slowed and then removed her fingers, moving her mouth back to Andrea's to quiet the whimpers that she made. She laid her body down on Andrea's, the feeling of sweaty skin against her making her shiver with anticipation. As much as she wanted to make Andrea come, she couldn't ignore her own need to do the same. Listening to Andrea, watching her, feeling her, and having the blonde try to touch her – it was all too much for Sharon. Sharon kissed Andrea a few more times, enjoying the feeling of their bodies against one another. When Andrea started rocking up against Sharon's thigh, rubbing her center against Sharon, Sharon once again gave up on kissing Andrea. She pushed herself up and off of Andrea. _

"_Sharon," the blonde protested, fingers wrapping around Sharon's waist. "You're being a horrible tease today." _

_Sharon grinned and pushed herself up. "Roll over and get up on your knees." She licked her upper lip and looked at the headboard. "Hold on and spread your knees apart for me. I promise, I'm not planning on teasing you, honey." _

_Andrea seemed to consider it for a minute, her eyes doing that thing where they narrowed slightly and it had the power to unnerve Sharon at times; when naked and sweaty, it only added to Sharon's arousal. She rubbed her lips together and tilted her head, signaling for Andrea to get up. The blonde huffed and then slowly did as Sharon had asked. She braced herself on the headboard and then looked over her shoulder, telling Sharon what she needed without saying a word. Sharon walked on her knees and then moved to Andrea's mouth, pressing to the full lips that awaited her; she kissed her slowly and thoroughly while running her hand up and down Andrea's body, from thigh to shoulder blade. When she pulled back from the kiss, capturing the blonde's lip between her teeth and lightly tugging, she squeezed the fleshy part of her ass. _

_Sharon moved behind Andrea, right knee resting on the bed, left leg bent with her foot planted down against the mattress. The position allowed her to be open, folds parting as she spread her herself and then leaned into the curve of Andrea's ass. It was with a heavy sigh that she got them both used to the position, used to the feeling of Sharon's weight pushing against Andrea's as she got herself off with the delicious friction of her slick flesh and clitoris rubbing against the woman in front of her. Catching on to what Sharon was doing, Andrea pushed back into her, her hips rolling and making Sharon dig the nails of her left hand into Andrea's shoulder. Her right hand went to Andrea's clitoris and started with a circling motion that had Andrea moaning incoherent words that bled into Sharon's stings of _mmmms _and _ohs_. _

_Within a minute neither of them could keep up with the other. Their rhythm had been thrown off when Andrea's hips circled quickly twice and Sharon's throbbing bundle of nerves made its need for more clear. It was frantic, sloppy, but oh-so-fucking-amazing. Sharon nearly knocked them both down to the bed as she came, her hips thrusting one last time, hard, against Andrea's ass, and then she held them together. Andrea came a moment later, and then they did end up lying down on the bed. They tangled in a mess of sweaty limbs, breathing heavily. Sharon had laughed when Andrea rolled over and put some space between them so cool air could meet their overheated bodies, her hand clutching her stomach as she groaned. _

-and Sharon would not stop until Andrea came one last time.

Andrea was sure her entire body would produce fire soon; she was hot, everywhere, and the heat was only growing. Languidly, almost slow enough to be considered a tease, Sharon was stroking two fingers inside Andrea. Andrea had had a feeling this would be one of _those_ days, one of the days when Sharon's sexual appetite was surprisingly high for a woman her age. The night before when Sharon arrived with her overnight bag, there had been a look in the brunette's eyes that was more primal than anything she had ever seen before she started dating Sharon, and yet they hadn't even had sex before they fell asleep in each other's arms. As Sharon shifted and gently licked one of Andrea's tender nipples, all thoughts about what led them to morning sex that would make sure most of the day would be spent in bed ended.

Sharon brought her mouth back to Andrea's ear, blowing her breath against it for a moment. "The sounds you make," she whispered, "are so beautiful."

She could feel Andrea's hips start moving a little faster at the sound of Sharon's smoky voice. She smiled; Sharon was either completely silent or rambly when she was feeling the bliss from her orgasms relax her, and it was no secret that Andrea liked the latter. There were times when she felt a little ridiculous because of it, but knowing Andrea liked it made her stop worrying so much.

Sharon rubbed a little faster, still gentle, and moved her mouth closer to Andrea's ear. Each time she spoke, Sharon's lips would brush the delicate lobe. "I love knowing how good I make you feel," she whispered, "in fact, it turns me on."

"Sh-sharon," Andrea moaned. She scratched against the sheets with her left hand until the cotton bunched in her hand and she had something to keep her there in the bed, gravity not enough on its own.

Sharon hummed into the blonde's ear and crooked her fingers. "And that. The way you gasp and moan my name-" Sharon closed her eyes and let out a slow breath, feeling Andrea's muscles contracting around her. Andrea was close. "There have been times when that was the last thing that should have been on my mind, but it was all I could think about. The sound of you moaning my name sometimes continuously replays as if you were there in front of me.

"That's what I would like to hear now. I want to hear you moan my name as I make you come," Sharon purred, moving her fingers with purpose. "Okay?"

Andrea nodded eagerly, the tension in her belly tightening, her toes flexing. "Mmhmm," she hummed her understanding.

Sharon smiled lazily and buried her head in the crook of Andrea's neck and started assaulting the blonde's senses. The barely-there brush of lips, the stroke of a tongue, and her hand working with Andrea's hips was all it took. Andrea shrieked out a sound that made Sharon's spine tingle, and then she was riding the wave of pleasure that Sharon and she had created. One word left her mouth, like a prayer, a chant of thanks until her vocal cords momentarily stopped working. _Sharon. Sharon. Sharon. Sharon._

It was much later when Andrea rolled over and onto her side, eyes opening to look at Sharon. "Someone looks satisfied," Andrea whispered. The smile that Sharon couldn't hide was breathtaking, Andrea thought.

Sharon moved over closer and wrapped her arm around Andrea's middle. "You should see yourself," she husked.

"I think I'd prefer looking at the beautiful woman in front of me," she whispered, leaning forward and pressing a loving kiss to Sharon's lips as the brunette hummed.

"Likewise."

The End. Thanks for reading.


End file.
